Scott Cawthon
Scott Cawthon (Also known as Animdude when recruited) is the main antagonist of the 2016 RPG game FNAF World, not counting Update 2 of the game. He is the creator of the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise, as well as many other games and animations he made. Scott appears as the true final boss of FNAF World, only appearing when the player defeats Security on Hard Mode. History During his debut in FNAF World. Scott apparently resides in the game's core, since he serves as the creator and storyteller. When the player and his/her party goes through the portal in the circus tent after defeating the robotic owl Security, he appears, congratulating them at first. However, he explains that he is getting tired of attempting to satisfy the demand for more games, since he can't finally stop the demand. After this, he turns into a 3D version of himself, and attacks. After the player wins against him, he says the game suddenly ended, thanks to the player killing the storyteller, he then explodes. He was theorized to be The Indie Developer from Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted, but this was deconfirmed by real-life Scott. Appearance His appearance is the three-dimensional representation of the developer's icon (who shares the same name) avatar which originally came from one of his previous games "There is No Pause Button!", appearing as a couple of cubes in the form of a figure. He is glowing entirely light blue. Interestingly enough, he is missing the sweat pixels in his Omega form. When the player first sees him, he appears as white glitched mess with a glowing blue outline. He then changes to the developer's icon, where he then changes to his "Omega" form. Personality Scott apparently doesn't like continuously working over and over. As a result, he became tired of the demand for more games, and vows not to make games and animations anymore. Quotes Gallery 495B816A-2B30-40FE-B30D-DE27FD473E46.gif|Omega Scottpng.png|Original Trivia *There was a former glitch where you could head to the area out of the map and reach Scott's area, and then you could open the menu and close it to battle him, which allows you to fight him while skipping Security in Normal Mode. This was fixed in further updates. *Scott (In real life) confirmed in a email that this version is not to be taken seriously. (Link here) *It appears that this variation of Scott is a manifestation of Scott's stress of creating the Five Nights at Freddy's games and meeting the various standards that the players create for him such as creating another mystery or adding extra parts to the FNAF lore. *Scott Cawthon was theorized to be The Indie Developer hired by Fazbear Entertainment to make the indie games. This was, however, disproven. Navigation Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Male Category:Energy Beings Category:Hegemony Category:Evil Creator Category:Tyrants Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Video Game Villains Category:Parents Category:Deceased Category:Dark Messiah Category:Supreme Beings Category:Spouses Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Abusers Category:Destroyers Category:Murderer Category:Vengeful Category:Leader Category:Monster Master Category:Barbarian Category:Mongers Category:Internet Villains Category:Brutes Category:Game Bosses Category:Related to Hero Category:Amoral Category:Giant Category:Revived Category:Redeemed Category:Fictionalized Category:Enigmatic Category:Twin/Clone Category:Homicidal Category:Humanoid Category:Master of Hero Category:Symbolic Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Omniscient Category:Magic Category:Self-Aware Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Honorable Category:Fighters Category:Protagonists